


一生一程

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 34





	一生一程

人声鼎沸不再，褪去了喧闹的场馆此时空荡荡的只剩下他和寥寥几位保洁人员，秘书们被他搪塞先走一步，他站在一排排的座位间四处环顾。就在这里，刚刚坐着满满的粉丝，挥舞着紫色的荧光棒，只为他一个人呐喊、尖叫、疯狂。他长舒一口气，强迫用回忆填满空荡荡的内心，晃着胳膊慢悠悠地回后台换衣服。  
化妆间一个人都没有了，他反而自在，脱下汗湿的西装，用备好的毛巾擦拭自己匀称的身体，刚刚跳完舞，白嫩的皮肉还泛着粉红，被粗糙的毛巾拂过更加深了暧昧的颜色。  
门声响动的时候他迟疑了一下，屋外的凉风卷到他光裸的身上，他缩着打了个寒颤，扭头正要往门口看去时，一个身影闪进来掐住他的腰把他直直地压在了旁边的墙上。  
“谁……？”他鼻梁撞到墙面生疼，眼泪都快要挤出来。脖子被一只手掐住不敢扭动，一个火热的身躯隔着衣服贴到他的后背上，“好香，你好香”沙哑低沉属于男性的声音绕在他耳边无比急迫，那张嘴急切地吻着他的耳根和后颈，他颤抖着咬住下唇，几次想挣脱开那只掐住自己的手都徒劳无功。  
“我的位子已经很近了，没想到还可以这么近。”他说着伸出舌头肆无忌惮地舔弄他的耳廓，往他的脖颈处吹气。被压住的身体肉眼可见地变粉变软，被扯到身后压住的两只手动作渐缓，他有些头晕，受不住，原本经过剧烈的唱跳已经没什么力气，当下被作弄敏感的地方一时身子开始发软。他闭上眼几次想调整呼吸告诉自己冷静，试图和身后的变态交流，可是显然那人脑子发热到什么也听不进去，自顾自地说着令他耳朵发烧的话。  
“你舞台上好会扭，是对着镜子一遍又一遍练出来的吗？”身后的人越发过分，得寸进尺地把吻从耳根移到脸蛋，轻咬着他腮帮上的软肉，又十分珍视地小心啄吻他因为恐惧而抿出的酒窝。“昨天明明穿了露脐装，今天怎么没有？”说着，他松开一只手绕到他身前揉弄他的小腹，一下轻一下重地像在按摩，爱不释手。  
他快要站不住，又迫切地想逃离身后的禁锢，急得流出眼泪“你别这样，你是谁呀”覆在自己肚子上的手掌加重了力道，明明只是揉肚子，他却被揉得不停喘息，被解放的双手也顾不上挣扎，无力撑着墙面保持平衡。“别这样……”他再次乞求。  
身后的男人没有理会他的哀求，先是捏揉他的小腹，他的手很大，几乎可以完全包过他的小肚子，食指有意无意拨弄肚脐。趁着他求饶，男人的手掌往上移动，停在胸脯那里大力揉弄，食指压住那颗乳头捻动，整个手掌包裹住柔软放松的乳肉，张到最大抓在手里把玩。“你看粉丝们拍的那些视频了吗，你奶子好大，把小背心都撑起来了，平时也会自己揉吗”男人满足地抓着他的胸发出一声声喘息，情不自禁地咬住他的后颈舔弄，舌尖勾过他的颈骨，引得他开始剧烈地发抖。  
他缩着身体一遍遍说求你了求你了，决堤的眼泪糊住视线，和流的汗乱七八糟地混在一起滴到男人盖在胸前的大手上。  
“跳拉丁的你好美，腰好细……”说着掐了一把他已经绯红的细腰，俯身舔舐陷下去地腰窝。他尖叫，整个身体先是绷得僵直，转而一发不可收拾地软下去，若不是男人揽住他的肚子，人已经滑到了地面。  
“冷吗？”男人见他发抖哭个不停，以为是没穿上衣生寒了。勾过旁边那件昨天的露脐装帮他草草地套在身上。挺拔的胸脯一下子撑起了衣服，一截光滑的小腹被恰到好处的露脐装漏了春光，男人控制不住地把他翻过身再度压到墙上，半跪在他面前开始亲吻他的肚子，肚脐、骨盆都被细细舔弄，他哭着叫喊，手拍打着伏在他身下的脑袋，无论怎么打怎么推都摆脱不开。  
“宝宝，内裤湿了吗？”男人舔够了站起身把他压入怀中，“好想肏你，喜欢这样正面抱着操还是后入？”两只手顺着腰线滑入内裤，一同揉捏着两瓣屁股，男人边揉边低头亲他，柔软的唇瓣被含进嘴里细细吮吸，他一有挣扎不情愿的动作，揉着他屁股的两只手就去抠弄那个已经湿软的小穴。“好想肏你，现在就肏你。”  
他被淫秽的话语惊得只会抽噎，不时掺杂的几句“救命”更激起了男人的施虐欲。  
“喜欢什么姿势？”男人催促。  
他大力地推拒男人，肢体上的摩擦更让男人几次差点擦枪走火。“滚开，你滚开”没来得及换的演出皮鞋用力踩在男人脚上，却不见男人喊痛。  
“那就从后面肏吧。”男人放开他，转过身压到墙上扒下裤子，他的穴口早已经湿得一塌糊涂，毫不费力地顶进去，人的腰都顶地塌下，顺势扶着墙壁喘息哭泣。  
男人抽送自己的阴茎，情不自禁地开始自曝家门和心路历程。“我是你的粉丝，爱了你很久的粉丝。”怀里的身体一僵，屁股还插着男人的东西就想跑，男人不知他受了什么刺激，死命抓住他的两只手腕按在墙面上，下身发力狠狠顶弄，插了十来下才把人再度插软，哼哼着只会呻吟求饶。确信他再没有挣扎逃跑的力气，男人握住他的手背，十指穿插与他相扣，继续自顾自地诉说“你不是爱你的粉丝们吗，被你爱的人肏不好吗？不舒服吗？”他越说越有些癫狂，动作也粗暴起来，完全不顾他快要崩溃的状态，胯腹一下一下用力拍在他屁股上，把硬挺的阴茎送到深处。  
他喊到嗓子沙哑都没法平息男人突然而至的热情，男人的大手从短款T恤下伸进去，直接抓住他的奶头，不管不顾地揉搓，细嫩地乳尖被搓到充血红肿，他的阴茎可怜兮兮地在粗暴的性事中抬起头，愈发精神。  
“好大，好软。”男人满足的赞叹着，一手光顾着他的右胸，一手揉搓他的侧腰，摸地爱不释手，两人相连的地方不断流出水滴落在地面。他此时已被顶地彻底没了力气，软软地靠在墙面上任由男人肆意作弄，发软的双腿最终还是承受不住刺激，软软地曲下，他伏在地面上被迫翘起屁股咬合男人的肉棒。“为什么哭？”男人看他背对自己颤抖抽泣，把人翻了个身拉到怀里亲吻，吸咬他软糯的小舌头，T恤被掳到脖子，低头把他的乳头亲的砸砸响。“别哭了，只给我肏，你的粉丝永远不会离开你，好不好？”  
他胡乱地抬手推搡，两个奶子却摇地乱颤，随着身体上下起伏，这让杵在他屁股里那根东西越发疯狂。他想射，这种念头让站在被侵犯立场的他惊恐。“我不，我不要，你出去呀！”声音嘶哑有些变调，男人心疼地亲他阻止他发声，身下越插越快，是个男人都知道这是濒临释放的状态。  
“给我肏，只给我肏好不好？”男人沉醉地闭着眼疯狂冲撞，整个房间都是身下的他控制不住的呻吟声。“我永远不会离开你，好不好？”  
“出去，出去……”  
“我好爱你，我要射进去了”  
他惊恐地睁大眼睛，刚刚被抽干的力气又回来一样发疯地锤击男人的胸脯，几声“不要这样”随着那股滚烫的精液打入身体而最终淹没在喉咙里。  
两人大汗淋漓，他被插得抖个不停，颤颤巍巍地缩在男人怀里抽噎，嘴唇咬得发白，终是受不住这样的刺激，昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛意识涣散。  
男人帮他穿好衣服，不舍的打量着白中透粉的身体，最终狠下心一把横抱起人消失在走廊里。

醒来的时候他并没有逃离这个噩梦的场馆，浑身剧痛，茫然地环顾四周，是空荡荡的万人场子。他又开始发呆了，身体被抽空，甚至没有察觉正靠在一个人的怀里。这种时候是他最为脆弱，没有欢呼，没有荧光棒，他在船型的舞台上呆滞地望着前方，像是抬头望着空寂的宇宙，他的粉丝很多很多，从大江南北跨过山川湖海来这里见他，他却经常不知道自己是哪颗星星，他的光有刺破层层叠嶂的穿透力，可他从不知道自己在发光。  
“很美吧”  
他被声音吓了一跳，回过神才发现自己正靠在那个强奸犯的怀里。男人把他环在怀里，任他怎么去扯那只手臂都扯不开，刚经历性事的身体昏昏沉沉，反抗了一会就无奈投降，瘫软在粉丝的怀里。  
“你好像不喜欢这里？太空了吗？”粉丝把他往怀里紧了紧，看他抗拒地垂下眼帘，不去注意空旷的场馆座椅。  
对方没有反应，粉丝把人抱到自己腿上啄吻他的眉毛，眼皮，他恼怒的闭上眼，轻皱着眉头却不再反抗。到那个微微撅起的小嘴，粉丝凝视了一下，亲吻上去，这次亲吻的很真诚，没有粗暴，没有强迫，男人的舌头轻轻卷起柔软的小舌，细细舔弄口腔里的每一寸区域，直到他喘不过气，一张小脸憋的开始发红，口水顺着嘴角滴下来。  
他被扯下裤子压在那个几小时前伫立的船头舞台上时，觉得自己病态，想着，既然粉丝想要，那就给他。  
那根火热的东西再度顶入他体内的时候，他忍着不再喊疼，两只手扣着逐渐狭窄的舞台边缘，一度被狂热地顶到更前方。怕他掉下去，粉丝掐住那杆白软的腰肢往自己腰上狠狠一拉，他受不了这样的深度，终于哭着叫了出来。两人下体紧紧咬合，粗长的肉棒不断在那个湿软紧致的小洞里进出，溅出的水滴滴答答溅在舞台上让画面更为淫荡。粉丝从后面舔他的脖子，把白皙染上暗红，压着他狠干，毫无怜惜的后入，场馆回荡着屁股被拍击的“啪啪”声，还有被重重抽顶的抽泣声。  
“你看，多美。”粉丝捏着他的肩膀，逼着他扬起脖子看台下的内场区。“所有的人都为你来。”  
他眼前的世界被泪模糊，体内的欲望又濒临释放，一时焦躁嘶哑着喉咙喊了声“我不看！”  
把他翻过身面对自己，粉丝低头亲咬他的下唇，像在安慰这个有伤痕的灵魂，可是下半身疯狂的抽干又让一切显得极为荒谬。每一下顶到最深处，在那个从未有人勘探过的小结上研磨许久又退出重新顶进去，他被弄得快要疯了，腹腔在发麻，又觉得自己被插满了，控制不住地流泪，流着口水，有些空虚的生命从另一种病态的方面得到满足。他忽然环上粉丝的脖子，腿也缠上粉丝的腰，加深了两人的亲吻，主动去勾弄对方的舌头，屁股把体内的阴茎咬地更紧。  
他感觉被丢在炽热的水中，这次不是他一个人，他被发狠地狂干，被拥抱，被呵护，绵密的吻留在他的身体各处，永远的承诺在他耳边回响。  
抱紧这个身体。  
“不要离开我。”他哭着说。“你不要离开我。”


End file.
